Stay
by litlelady-chan
Summary: "Untuk hari ini saja, aku ingin memandangimu seharian, melukis wajahmu difikiranku. Karena aku takut besok aku tidak bisa melihat wajah datarmu yang menyebalkan ini lagi." Fict SasuSaku pertama saya.. Saya sangat mengharapkan review dari readers...


**Hollaholla Minna-san**

Litlelady-cahan muncul dengan fict SasuSaku pertamanya setelah bertahan dengan KakaSaku.

Saya akui fict ini sangat OOC, maaf kalau fict ini terasa hambar.. m(_ _)m

Berharap readers semua menyukainya dan bersedia memberi review berupa masukan dan kritikan.

Apakah fict ini gagal..? apakah hurt nya terasa..? apakah hati readers terkoyak-koyak saat membacanya..? saya mengharapkan jawabannya.

Fict ini murni dari pemikiran saya, muncul saat saya mendengarkan lagu Scribble nya Mblaq, padahal jelas-jelas nggak ada hubungannya. #plaaaakkkkk…..

Saya menulis fict ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Scribble punya Mblaq dan Please Don't Leave nya . #nggak nanya tuh….

**Disclaimer :**

**Chara Masashi Kishimoto**

**STAY**

By : Litlelady-chan

"Sayang, bangun..! Oh ayolah, buka matamu itu..!" Wanita itu terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh pria dihadapannya. Namun pria itu tetap meringuk diselimutnya yang hangat.

"Sasuke-kun.. Bangunlah..! Ini hari minggu yang cerah, aku ingin jalan-jalan.."

"Hnn…."

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut melenguh kemudian mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menampilkan Onyx kelamnya yang mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Wajahnya tampak lelah dengan garis hitam disekitar matanya, ia tampak tidak tidur berhari-hari dan sisa air mata tampak menghiasi pipinya. Wanita itu tersenyum, ia merasa senang berhasil membangunkan suaminya yang pemalas ini.

"Sa..Sakura..?"

Sasuke terkejut, ia segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Matanya terbelalak memandang wanita didepannya. Ia terpaku menatap wanita cantik bersurai pink seperti warna bunga Sakura tersebut. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya mencoba memastikan apakah ia tengah bermimpi atau tidak. Setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali, ia membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menghangatkannya dan menggeser duduknya mendekati tepian ranjang dimana Sakura kini tengah menatapnya bingung. Dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi Sakura sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh dan kemudian membelai helaian rambut Sakura.  
"Sakura..? Apakah ini benar dirimu..?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, menatap suaminya bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke..?"

Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura, ia memeluk istrinya sangat erat seolah wanita itu akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke kemudian membelai halus rambut suaminya.  
"Ada apa Sasuke -kun..? kenapa bersikap aneh seperti ini..?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali mengusap-ngusap pipi Sakura. Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura, kecupan yang dalam dan hangat. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati kecupan hangat dari Sasuke.  
"Aku bermimpi buruk." Ujar Sasuke lirih. Suaranya serak seperti habis menangis, ia seolah-olah sedang berbicara menggunakan sisa-sisa suaranya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, sayang..?" Sakura mengusap pipi Sasuke dan kemudian tersenyum karena menyadari sesuatu.

"Hn..?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak baik-baik saja karena seorang Sasuke tidak mungkin lupa untuk bercukur."

Sasuke terkekeh, ia kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Hei pria malas..! Segeralah mandi, aku ingin kau memasakkan sarapan untukku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa ingin mencicipi masakanmu."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sakura datar

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau muntah-muntah setelah mencicipi masakanku."

Sakura tergelak dan kemudian memukul bahu Sasuke.

"Sebegitu parahkah kemampuan memasakmu..? Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaanmu jika tidak ada aku. Segeralah mandi, perutku sudah tidak sabar." Sakura mengecup singkat kening Sasuke dan kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju pintu. Namun Sasuke segera menangkap pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Sasuke menaruh dagunya dibahu Sakura.

"Sakura, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Apa jadinya kau jika tanpa aku..? Bahkan untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil saja kau harus selalu memanggilku untuk membantumu."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dan tersenyum sumringah mengingat bagaimana suaminya ini amat bergantung padanya hingga hal-hal yang sepele sekalipun.

"Lihat saja jika kau meninggalkanku, akan aku buat kau merasa membutuhkan pria tampan ini berkali-kali lipat."

Sakura tertawa mendengar bualan suaminya. Untuk pertama sekalinya seorang Sasuke Uciha yang terkenal dingin dan pelit berbicara membual seperti ini. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Baiklah pria tampan, sekarang juga mandi dan segera buatkan istrimu yang cantik ini sarapan."

Sasuke terkekeh dan menjawil hidung Sakura. Saat ia akan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi, ia seperti teringat sesuatu dan berbalik.

"Sakura, hari ini tanggal berapa..?"

"15 Desember..!"

Sasuke membulatkan mulutnya dan menggumamkan "ooo" sambil mengangguk dan lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah kita lihat. Adakah sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan makanan layak disini..?" Sasuke bergumam sambil sibuk mengaduk-aduk lemari es nya mencari bahan makanan yang ia rasa bisa diolah.

"Aku rasa kita bisa membuat nasi goreng. Dan aku ingin menambahkan banyak tomat ke dalamnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, sayang..?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sakura yang tengah duduk di meja makan tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Terserah padamu, hari ini kau adalah chefnya. Jadi Chef, tolong hidangkan makanan spesialmu."

"Hn..? Kau mau makan tomat, Sakura..? Kau kan tidak suka tomat."

Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke dan kembali mengedikkan bahunya.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia masih belum percaya ia akan bertarung menghadapi seluruh bahan makanan dan wajan yang ada dihadapannya. Selama ini Sakura yang selalu menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Ia merasa gugup, ia khawatir jika makanan buatannya ini nanti malah akan mengiritasi lambung Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, dan mulai memasak.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana..?" Sasuke memandang Sakura was-was. Ia mengawasi setiap kunyahan Sakura, ia sudah siap jika sewaktu-waktu Sakura akan memuntahkan nasi goreng yang ia masak.

"Sayang, aku rasa kau benar-benar akan mati jika tidak ada aku."

Sasuke sweetdrop mendengar komentar Sakura. Sakura kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hentikan memandangku dengan tatapan bodoh itu. Aku hanya bercanda, nasi goreng ini lumayan. Yah, tidak seburuk penampilannya. Ternyata kata-kata bijak mengenai 'Jangan menilai buku dari covernya' itu ada benarnya juga.

"Kau serius..? Kau tidak sedang menghiburku..?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sasuke segera mengambil sendok yang ada ditangan Sakura dan kemudian mencoba nasi goreng tersebut.

"Hey, ini tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Ternyata selain tampan aku berbakat dalam memasak."

**.**

**.**

Puas menikmati nasi goreng buatan Sasuke, Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbaring di gazebo yang ada di belakang rumah mereka. Awalnya Sasuke merasa aneh dengan ajakan Sakura untuk bermalas-malasan seperti ini, mengingat selama ini Sakura selalu memarahinya setiap ia bermalas-malasan di gazebo pada jam-jam ini. Sakura memang bukan tipe wanita yang akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk bermalas-malasan, ia lebih suka melakukan kegiatan seperti menyulam, membaca atau bereksperimen dengan resep-resep masakan yang ia temukan di majalah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin bermalas-malasan..? Bukankah ada banyak gulungan wol yang menunggu tanganmu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke sedang berusaha menyindirnya, membalikkan kata-kata yang selalu ia ucapkan setiap Sasuke mengajaknya bermalas-malasan.

"Gulungan wol itu punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu. Aku ingin menikmati semilir angin dan menatap awan bersama suamiku."

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura. Sakura segera berbalik menghadap Sasuke, mengusap wajah stoic pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 5 tahun dan menjadi suaminya hampir selama 2 tahun. Tangannya menyusuri hidung mancung Sasuke dan kemudian beralih ke rahangnya yang kokoh. Sakura mengecup singkat kedua keopak mata Sasuke dan menjawil hidung kecilnya. Ia kembali tersenyum sendu dan mengusap pipi Sasuke.

"Ada apa, sayang..?" Gumam Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggeleng singkat dan terus memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Untuk hari ini saja, aku ingin memandangimu seharian, melukis wajahmu difikiranku. Karena aku takut besok aku tidak bisa melihat wajah datarmu yang menyebalkan ini lagi."

Sasuke tersentak dan kemudian menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sakura.

"SShhtt.. Jangan berbicara seperti itu."

Sasuke kembali teringat pada mimpi buruknya setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya, meletakkan kepala Sakura di dada bidangnya. ia membenamkan hidungnya diantara surai pink milik Sakura, menghirup aroma manis yang selalu membuat Sasuke candu.

"Aku bisa gila jika kau meninggalkanku."

Sakura hanya diam, ia memilih berpura-pura tidak mendengar bisikan Sasuke barusan. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan menyeruak dibalik kelopak matanya. Tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bermain di taman..! Ayo kita ke taman Sasuke.."

"Hha..? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan Saku..?" Sasuke meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sakura. Namun Sakura merengut dan segera menepis tangan Sasuke .

"Bukankah kau tidak pernah suka keluar rumah saat matahari sedang terik ? Dan bermain di taman di bawah terik matahari adalah hal yang akan kau hindari." Sasuke menggernyitkan dahinya, ia mulai merasa bingung dengan sikap Sakura. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak ingin membawaku ke sana."

"Baiklah..Baiklah, kita akan ke taman. Ayo..!"

**.**

**.**

"Waahh..! Ternyata taman ini ramai juga. Padahal matahari sedang terik begini." Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Ia menatap takjub mendapati taman ini cukup ramai padahal matahari sedang giat-giatnya menyinari bumi. Ia tersenyum melihat banyak anak-anak yang sedang berlari dan bermain-main.

"Tentu saja, ini kan hari minggu. Anak-anak sangat senang bermain di taman. Kau saja yang selama ini tidak pernah mau aku ajak berkencan ke sini. Dasar wanita, selalu takut kulitnya terkena sinar matahari." Sakura mendelik dan lalu mencubit perut Sasuke membuat Sasuke meringis. Pria ini sekalinya berbicara panjang lebar yang keluar adalah kata-kata yang tajam

"Aah, ada Ice Cream..!" Sakura berteriak antusias saat melihat sebuah kedai ice cream. Ia segera menarik tangan Sasuke menuju kedai tersebut.

"Permisi, aku ingin pesan 2 cup ice cream. Strawberry dan coklat."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar nona."

"Sakura, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ice cream..? Bukankah kau tidak suka ice cream karena itu terbuat dari susu..?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengambil ice cream yang ia pesan.

"Ini milikmu. Dan jangan lupa membayarnya. Makanlah meskipun kau tidak suka makanan manis. Ini terakhir kalinya kau bisa makan ice cream denganku." Sakura menyodorkan ice cream coklat tersebut dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kedai ice cream. Sasuke termenung menatap punggung Sakura, perkataan Sakura tadi membuat sebuah firasat aneh menyusup ke hatinya. Sasuke segera membayar ice cream tersebut dan segera keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Sasuke menatap ke sekeliling dan ia mulai merasa cemas karena tidak menemukan Sakura. Ia kemudian berkeliling mencari Sakura namun ia tidak dapat menemukan wanita itu. Perasaan cemas mulai menyusupi hatinya. Taman ini sangat luas dan Sakura tidak mengenal tempat ini karena ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke sini. Ucapan Sakura yang aneh tadi membuatnya mulai berspekulasi mengenai hal-hal yang mengerikan. Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke kedai ice cream dan mencoba mencari Sakura di sekitar sana. Ia kemudian bernafas lega saat menemukan wanita tersebut tengah duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap ke danau.

"Kau kemana saja Sakura..? Aku mencarimu dari tadi, aku khawatir kau tersesat." Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Sakura dan mencoba menetralisir nafasnya yang sedang ngos-ngosan karena sedari tadi berlari-lari untuk mencari Sakura.

"Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh, karena aku takut kau hilang dari pandanganku dan kemudian aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali."

Sakura menatap sendu pria dihadapannya. Ia kemudian memeluk Sasuke. Menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah ia akan kehilangan kehangatan dan aroma ini selamanya jika ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf Tuan, Nona.."

Mereka segera melepaskan pelukannya saat menyadari seseorang menyapa mereka.

"Ada apa Paman..?" Sakura tersenyum ramah menatap bapak tua yang ada dihadapannya yang tampak seperti seorang photogrhaper karena ia menggantung sebuah kamera polaroid di lehernya.

"Apakah kalian ingin saya foto..?"

Sakura kemudian mengangguk antusias. Ia segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan meminta Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke memutar bola matanya ia benar-benar tidak tertarik, berpose di depan kamera adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak ia minati.

"Sekali saja, sayang. Tersenyumlah saat di foto, buang wajah stoic mu untuk sementara. Siapa tahu nanti kita tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mengabadikan momen ini." Sasuke hanya mengangguk malas dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan kemudian mencium pipi pria tersebut saat Paman photogrhaper mengambil potret mereka.

"Ini hasil fotonya."

"Terimakasih Paman." Sakura menerima foto tersebut dan menyerahkan lembaran uang pada Paman tersebut.

"Foto yang indah kan Sasuke-kun..? Ternyata foto terakhir kita sangat bagus.."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, namun ia memutuskan mengabaikan kata-kata Sakura barusan.

"Sakura, apakah kau ingin tahu apa isi mimpi burukku tadi malam..?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Malam itu kita berencana untuk berkencan. Kau menolak tawaranku untuk menjemputmu terlebih dahulu, kau menyuruhku untuk menunggumu di restoran favorit kita. Aku menunggumu di luar restoran. Aku masih ingat saat itu kau menggunakan gaun berwarna apricot seperti yang kau pakai saat ini. Aku juga masih bisa ingat saat itu kau melambai dari seberang jalan, kau tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Saat kau tengah menyeberang tiba-tiba…"

Sasuke menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Ia menelan ludahnya, lidahnya tercekat rasanya sangat sulit melanjutkan cerita mengerikan tersebut.

"tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menabrakmu. Aku melihat tubuhmu yang terpental jauh dan terguling di jalanan. Aku masih ingat saat aku menatapmu dan kemudian memeluk tubuhmu yang bersimbah darah. Semuanya terasa nyata saat aku menyentuh cairan merah yang terus mengucur dari kepalamu. Semuanya terasa nyata saat darah-darah itu membasahi kemejaku. Semuanya terasa nyata saat kau tersenyum dan mengucapkan kau mencintaiku dan kemudian menutup matamu. Tanganmu sangat dingin dan kau tidak mau membuka matamu padahal aku sudah mengguncang tubuhmu berkali-kali. Kau tidak mau membuka matamu padahal aku sudah meneriaki namamu berkali-kali."

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, ia tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Baru kali ini ia memperlihatkan sisi terlemahnya pada Sakura. Sebuah mimpi yang terasa nyata berhasil menaklukkannya dan menjadikannya pria yang lemah. Sakura membawa Kakashi kedalam pelukannya, mengelus punggung pria tersebut dan sesekali menggumankan kata "tenanglah" berharap itu semua akan mengurangi kesedihan pria ini. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan pun mengalir, hatinya terasa sesak melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Nona Sakura..!"

Sakura tercekat mendengar suara tersebut. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap si pemilik suara.

"Kau mengenalnya Sakura..?"

Sakura tidak bergeming. Ia menatap kosong pada pria berpakaian serba hitam yang barusan menyapanya.

"Sakura..? Dia siapa..?"

"Nona Sakura. Waktu anda sudah habis. Anda harus segera kembali sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Beri aku waktu sebentar lagi, Sai.."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sana. Waktumu hanya 5 menit." Pria bernama Sai tersebut kemudian melangkah menuju bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Sasuke berada.

"Sakura, jawab aku..! Siapa dia..? Dan apa maksudnya waktumu sudah habis dan kau harus segera pergi. Jawab aku Sakura." Sasuke terus mengguncang bahu Sakura tidak sabaran. Sakura menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Sasuke. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Aku harus segera pergi. Tempatku bukan di sini lagi. aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat di mana tidak ada lagi beban kehidupan."

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura..? Aku tidak mengerti. Kau akan meninggalkanku..? Kau akan pergi kemana..?" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seluruh kata-kata Sakura terasa ambigu baginya. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Sasuke-kun. Mimpimu yang tadi kau ceritakan tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan. Kecelakaan itu, darah, dan aku yang meninggal adalah sebuah kenyataan."

Sasuke tercekat, matanya terbelalak menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda, Sayang. Ini tidak lucu, sudah cukup kau bersikap aneh seharian ini. Saat ini kau ada dihadapan ku, aku masih bisa memeluk tubuhmu. Mana mungkin kau sudah meninggal. Hentikan lelucon ini Sakura" Sasuke tertawa hambar, mencoba menapik semua ucapan Sakura. Sakura menatap nanar pria dihadapannya. Sakura menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sasuke.

**Flashback **

"Sasuke, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini..?" wanita itu bertanya, tapi ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir menatap sebuah kaca yang di dalamnya terlihat seorang pria tengah berteriak-teriak dan menangis. Pria itu tengah bermimpi buruk.

"Dewa, bolehkah aku memohon sesuatu..?"

"**Kembali untuk menemuinya bukanlah permintaan yang tepat."**

Sebuah suara menggema, hanya suara tanpa sosok. Sakura tersenyum kecut, Dewa memang selalu tahu apa yang ada difikiran makhluknya.

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakannya untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai. Dan aku ingin memintanya untuk bahagia." Sakura berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia masih menatap kosong kaca yang ada dihadapannya.

"**Itu hanya akan semakin menghancurkannya. Aku bisa melihat hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika aku mengabulkan keinginanmu."**

Sakura hanya tertawa hambar.

"Kau memang selalu tahu segalanya. Tapi aku yakin akan keputusanku. Aku mohon, izinkan aku menemuinya."

"**Baiklah, terserah kepadamu saja. Waktumu hanya sehari, kau harus kembali sebelum matahari terbenam. Nanti akan ada yang akan menjemputmu."**

"Hha..? Terimakasih banyak, Dewa."

"**Aku harap kau tidak akan pernah menyesalinya."**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Waktuku tak banyak lagi. aku mohon jagalah dirimu. Kau harus terbiasa tanpa aku. Aku yakin kau pasti bahagia. Berjanjilah kau akan berhenti mengangis karena itu sama saja kau sedang menyakitiku. Makanan buatanmu sangat enak, jadi aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku." Sakura tertawa hambar, ia mencoba melempar lelucon yang ia sendiri tahu sama sekali tidak akan merubah suasana ini. Ia menghapus air matanya mencoba tersenyum. Ia kembali menangkup pipi Sasuke dan mengusapnya, hatinya miris melihat pipi tirus suaminya, ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sasuke..

"Suami ku tercinta, berjanjilah kau akan bahagia. Hari ini aku memang kembali, tapi hari-hari selanjutnya aku tidak akan ada di sisimu, jadi belajarlah..! Aku selalu mencintaimu hingga detik ini. Suatu saat kita akan bertemu di keabadian di mana tidak ada yang memisahkan kita lagi. Sampai waktu itu tiba, jalanilah hidup dengan lebih baik lagi, berbahagialah. Aku mencintaimu." Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke. Ciuman yang hangat dan dalam, ciuman terakhir sebelum waktu memisahkan mereka. Sakura kemudian melepaskan ciuman itu, Sasuke mendadak merasa hampa. Sakura segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Sai.

"SAKURAAAAAA…. TIDAK SAKURAAAA.. AKU MOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU..! SAKURAAAAAAA…!" Sasuke berteriak histeris, ia mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat ia duduk, namun ia tidak bisa, sebuah kekuatan hebat yang tak terlihat seolah membelenggunya, menahannya untuk berdiri. Sasuke terus meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

"SAKURA AKU MOHONNNN… AKU MENCINTAIMU, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU. SAKURAAAAAAAA..! AKU MOHON KEMBALILAH..! LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK, JANGAN COBA-COBA MEMBAWA ISTRIKU. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU MEMBAWANYA..!"

Sakura terus berjalan, hatinya tercabik-cabik mendengar terikan Sasuke. Tapi apalah dayanya, ia hanya makhluk yang tidak bisa menolak kehendak Dewa. Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang masih menangis dan meronta-ronta berusaha keras berdiri untuk mengejarnya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang juga Nona."

"Baiklah..!"

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke dan melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian tubuh Sakura dan Sai hilang tertelan sebuah cahaya yang mengelilingi mereka.

"SAKURRRRAAAAAAAAAAA…..!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa lemah dan kesadarnnya pun perlahan hilang.

**.**

**.**

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA… AKU MOHON KEMBALI..!" Teriakan pria itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar. Air mata dan keringatnya mengalir deras.

"SAKURAAAAA….." Ia terus berteriak dan mengigau tak jelas. Tangannya meremas sprei seperti mencoba menahan sakit yang sangat menyiksa.

"SAKURAAAAA….!" Ia terbangun. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia memejamkan matanya, air mata kembali mengalir. Ia tersentak dan tergesa-gesa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengelilingi seluruh penjuru rumahnya sambil meneriakkan nama istrinya. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Hanya kehampaan yang ada. Ia menatap kalender yang ada di dinding.

"15 Desember..? Semuanya mimpi, Sakura tak pernah kembali." Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding, ia meremas kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Seluruh mimpi yang ia alami berkelebat bagaikan film.

"Semuanya terasa nyata. Bahkan bibirku masih merasakan hangatnya ciuman kita."

Sasuke melangkah lemah menuju dapur, tempat terakhir yang belum ia lihat, berharap Sakura akan ada di sana seperti biasa. Momen saat ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang saat Sakura sedang memasak berkelebat, saat ia menggoda sang istri atau mengganggunya untuk melihat wajah kesalnya yang menggemaskan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja makan dan matanya menangkap sebuah kertas putih di atas meja makan.

_Nasi goreng mu adalah yang terenak di dunia, aku sangat menyukainya._

_Berbahagialah, Sayang._

_Sampai jumpa di keabadian._

_P.s : Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu._

Tubuh Sasuke melorot ke lantai saat ia membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang ia kenali adalah tulisan tangan milik Sakura. Ia melihat bagian belakang kertas tersebut yang ternyata adalah fotonya dan Sakura saat di taman. Foto terakhir mereka. Sasuke menciumi foto tersebut dengan kalut. Ia menangis dan berteriak, menumpahkan segala yang terasa. Ia seakan tidak peduli jika dunia akan menganggapnya sebagai pria yang lemah. Ia memang lemah jika tidak ada Sakura di sampingnya. Sasuke tertawa hambar dan kemudian berteriak histeris. Mungkin ia frustasi dan mulai gila. Ya, ia memang gila jika tidak ada Sakura disisinya.

"Ternyata itu bukan mimpi..? Kau kembali hanya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kita lakukan bersama..? Apakah kau berusaha membahagiakanku untuk terakhir kalinya Sakura?"

Sasuke menatap kosong foto yang ada di tangannya, air matanya terus mengalir.

"Apa jadinya aku tanpamu, Sakura..? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.." Sasuke memeluk foto tersebut.

"Sampai berjumpa di keabadian, sayang.."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dengan langkah limbung dan tatapan kosong ia mencapai meja dapur dan kemudian meraih pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja dapur.

FIN

Bagaimana..? bagaimana…? bagaimana..?

Suka nggak..? ato jelek..? apakah endingnya udah ketebak..?

**HOPE YOUR REVIEW..**

**m(_ _)m**


End file.
